


Goodbye, Brother

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Tags Are Hard, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi family pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: Technoblade was never close to his brothers, not even as a kid, so when Tommy showed up out of the blue and they began bonding, he was happier than he'd ever admit.  Despite all that, he never once brought up the fact that they were brothers. Never. Then the events of the Community House Explosion took place, and Techno decided it was now or never, he had one last chance to admit it, admit that he really did value his brother, and that he regretted what had to happen."Well then, I see you’ve made your decision. I just hope you’re happy this time, really. Goodbye, Brother."[ OR : Cannon Divergence to the events of 6/01/21 with SBI family angst pog]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The & means its platonic not romantic u numbnuts
Comments: 22
Kudos: 324





	Goodbye, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> yo i listened to jubilee line for like 5 hrs straight im in an angsty writing mood
> 
> this is a oneshot that i got the idea for while crying over the streams 🤠  
> its pretty short but its just a oneshot i had the idea for lmao

Techno should have expected it, honestly; the moment Tommy jumped in, throwing on his armor and clumsily announcing his presence. Still, he lept inside of the crowd, defending his brother against the rage of the citizens, sword raised high. He stood by his brother's side, throat burning from how loud he screamed at them, determined to protect his brother’s honor with his life. It was common knowledge that Tommy was on his last life, and Techno still had all three of his, so he decided that he would gladly die in place of his brother.

But then Tommy spoke to Tubbo, it was more of an argument, really, but then he said ‘we’, and Techno’s heart sank, already predicting what would happen, he knew it would be just him again, Tommy had gotten tired of him and he wanted his old friends back. Still, he shielded his brother from the array of armed soldiers. However, his brother was an idiot, and ducked under Techno’s arm to jump straight into a fight with Tubbo, swords clashing, shields blocking failed jabs. Then Tommy’s voice broke through the smog of all of the harsh fighting noises.

“The discs were worth more than you ever were!” 

There was a harsh silence, and Techno tightened his grip on his sword, prepared to jump in front of his little brother had the need arisen. Instead, everyone had frozen, not daring to even breathe. Tommy let his axe fall to the floor, hands shaking violently as he stared down at them in horror. He glanced back at Techno briefly, and he could’ve sworn there were tears in his little brother's eyes, but then he started turning back to Tubbo, “Give him the disc. Tubbo, give him the disc.”

“Yeah, give me the disc,” Dream agreed, hand outstretched. “He knows he needs to pay.”

“What have I…” Tommy mumbled to himself, arms wrapped around him, shaking slightly. As he spoke he caught Techno’s eyes and immediately tore his vision away, beginning to stare hazily at the ground, guilt suffocating him. “Tubbo, I’m sorry, just give him the disc.”

Techno interrupted from the sidelines, frowning behind his skull mask, knowing that the discs were the one thing his brother truly cared about. Worry echoed from his voice as he spoke, daring to be the first to interrupt the emotional moment taking place on hastily repaired mud and floors, “Tommy, are you sure about that decision?” 

His little brother shook his head sadly, waiting for Tubbo to hand the disc over before turning around to stare him in the eyes, “Techno, I look around, and I’m not the person I want to be,” he admitted, face twisted into an apologetic expression.

He knew what was coming. He had from the very start, he'd always known his brothers left at some point, still, he asked quietly, “Tommy, what are you saying?”

Tommy tilted his head backwards silently, facing Tubbo’s general direction but with eyes cast to the ground, muttering, “I’m so sorry,” to his best friend, the one he’d hurt. He didn't want to answer the question, no sir, no he did _not_ , because then he'd have to admit that he would actually miss his big brother, and he never wanted to do that.

Techno jumped down from the sidelines, placing a hand on his shoulder, an escape plan already in mind, “Tommy, we can get out of here, we can pearl out, I’d cover your escape, we can get out of here, Tommy, come on-”

“Techno, if this is who I am then I don't wanna be me anymore!”

“Tommy, what are you saying.” 

“Techno, I’m with Tubbo.” Tommy spoke confidently, tearing his shoulder away from Techno’s grip to stand by his best friends side, head held high, clearly proud of his decision. Techno, however, was greatly differencing in feelings.

“Tommy, when I said-” he interrupted himself, fists clenched, face reddening with restrained fury, “Perhaps I wasn't clear yesterday, Tommy, when I said that I'm going to destroy L’Manberg and that you don’t have to help me- when- when I said you don't have to help me, Tommy, I meant that you could sit it out! Not switch sides and fight against me!" Techno’s voice was hoarse, though he’d never admit it, and the sword clutched in his hand like a lifeline, though he knew he would never use it against his own brother.

“Techno, well, what am I doing?” Tommy defended himself, staring dead into his brother’s eyes, the barely concealed hurt behind the pupils making his heart twist. 

“Well, you’re betraying me is what you're doing, Tommy,” He interrupted his brother’s speech with a furious tone, stepping closer to his brother as he spoke. After all he’d done for his brother, all the time they’d spent just pissing around and having fun, all the bonding they’d finally gotten to do, it was all being thrown away. 

“Technoblade, the discs, I-” Tommy fumbled over a response, words stumbling over each other.

“You just told him to give the discs to Dream!” He reminded him, interrupting yet again with a shout that was louder than necessary, but speaking over them seemed to silence the voices, screaming in his mind to hurt him, get revenge, show him what he deserved. Techno shook those thoughts off, knowing he would never purposely hurt his brother.

“Technoblade I’m worse than everyone I didn't want to be!” Tommy screamed the confession, leaving it to hang in the air for a moment before slapping a hand over his mouth. 

They both knew what he meant.

It was clear, really.

It wasn’t a ‘ _ Techno, I’m acting like the villain _ !’ no, no it wasn’t, that wasn’t it at all, it was a  _ ‘Techno, I’m acting like  _ **_you_ ** , _and I fucking hate it,_ ’ and that hurt so much more than he’d ever been able to expect.

Techno’s breath hitched in his throat and he stumbled backwards slightly as the lonely feeling wrapped itself around his heart and squeezed. He swallowed harshly, attempting to force his voice to be steady when he finally spoke, “Well then, I see you’ve made your decision. I just hope you’re happy this time, really. Goodbye, Brother,” his tone was calm, there was no fire behind his words, just regret, regret for the friendship they could’ve had. Techno gave him an accepting nod, smiling sadly from behind his mask before turning around and walking away, cape fluttering in the wind behind him.


End file.
